


Though I May Never Speak the Words

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be Platonic or Romantic Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words, even if it takes Castiel sometime to hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though I May Never Speak the Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coffee, Tea (1/4/16)

Castiel will admit he didn’t notice it at first. He was human, again, and his brain wasn’t as sharp in this form. After a couple of weeks, however, he started to notice little things: like the way Dean always woke him up with a perfectly made cup of coffee (even when they were on a hunt) or the way Dean always had a soothing tea ready for him at bedtime or when he was sick. It took him some time but Castiel realized that, even though he may never say, Dean was telling him he loved him with each cup.


End file.
